


I want to reopen Hope's Peak

by Davie232



Series: Our Future Together [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Aoi is a team player, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kyoko gets angry and shouts at Makoto, Makoto and Kyoko both cry, Makoto has a idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Makoto wants to reopen Hope's Peak. So he invites Kyosuke to the meeting to get a take on his thoughts. However, things turn sour for Makoto and Kyoko.





	I want to reopen Hope's Peak

A month had passed since Aoi walked in on Makoto and Kyoko kissing each other in Kyoko office. Aoi had told Komaru about what she saw, and Komaru kept making fun of her older brother.

 

Kyoko had pulled the two young women into her office and asked them both to keep this quiet. As she wasn’t ready for her relationship with Makoto to go public yet.

 

Of course, the two women were disappointed, but they respected Kyoko wishes. However, the pair were just happy that Makoto and Kyoko finally started dating and making each other happy.

 

Kyoko was in her office, and she was on her phone reading a text from Makoto then she heard a knock on her door. “Come in” she shouted. The door opened, and Aoi and Byakuya walked in.

 

“I hope this is important Kirigiri,” Byakuya said annoyed. “Because I’ve got more important things that I could be doing.” Kyoko could only smirk, and he saw this. “So, have you and Naegi had anymore making out sessions on that sofa.”

 

The smirk fell off Kyoko face, and Byakuya smiled in victory. “No, we have moved on passed that” she replied. “We made love on that sofa yesterday morning if you find any condom wrappers then I apologise.”

 

Byakuya smile fell of his face unsure what to say, while Aoi didn’t think Makoto and Kyoko were that naughty. “I would have picked them up myself, but Makoto can last for hours, and I forgot about them till now,” Kyoko said trying not to smirk.

 

“Is he big?” Aoi said without thinking. Byakuya and Kyoko both looked at her, and she had realised what she had said. “Oh, never mind do not answer that question. I kind of asked without thinking” Aoi said blushing and turning away.

 

“It’s ok Hina” Kyoko chuckled. “Me and Makoto haven’t done it on the sofa. I was only saying that to wind up Togami.” Byakuya shot a glare at the former detective. “You wipe the smirk off my face, and I will wipe the smile of yours,” Kyoko said firmly. “Now we are even.”

 

Byakuya stormed to the sofa in a huff, while Aoi sat next to him. “Where is Naegi?” She asked Kyoko. “I thought he wanted us to be here?” “He will be here soon Hina; he is picking up a guest,” Kyoko said sitting down in an armchair that was next to the sofa.

 

“Why are we even here?” Byakuya said. “Do you know what’s going on Kirigiri?” She nodded. “Yes, I do. I had to force the information out of Makoto, but he wouldn’t give away who our guest is.”

 

“You forced him?” Aoi said somewhat concerned. “Yes, he wanted me to call a meeting here with you, Togami and our guest. But he wouldn’t say what for, so I told him unless he told me what the reason was. I wouldn’t hold the meeting” Kyoko said firmly.

 

“At least we know who is wearing the pants in this relationship” Byakuya smirked. Kyoko ignored him. “Anyway, he should be here in a few minutes.”

 

Outside the Future Foundation

 

Makoto was outside waiting for his guest to arrive. He wasn’t sure how Kyoko would take to seeing his guest. But it would be a telling off no doubt. Then he saw the helicopter appear and a few minutes later it touched down.

 

The door slides open, and Kyosuke came out of the helicopter. “Hello Munakata, good to see you again,” Makoto said. Kyosuke walked up to him. “Good to see you to Naegi” he smiled.

 

The pair went inside, and they went into a lift. “You know Naegi,” Kyosuke said. “Kirigiri won’t be pleased to see me.” Makoto look at him, “Why is that?” He said trying to play the fool.

 

“No doubt Asahina has told Kirigiri what I did to you,” Kyosuke said sadly. “Oh, that” Makoto said scratching his cheek. “Kyo…. I mean Kirigiri has been trying for months to get the truth out of me. But I told her it’s fine, and I didn’t have any bad feelings towards you.”

 

Kyosuke let out a hollow laugh. “You’re going to be in her bad books once she sees me.” Makoto began to chuckle. “Munakata, it’s ok things will be fine I promise.”

 

Kyosuke looked at the young man, and he noticed something was different about Makoto. He knew that Makoto and Kyoko were close. But have they got even closer now?

 

The lift stopped at the level where Kyoko office was, and the pair stepped out and walked down the hallway. “I didn’t think I would be back here so soon” Kyosuke muttered.

 

The pair arrived at Kyoko office, and Makoto knocked on the door and walked in with Kyosuke following close behind. Kyoko, Byakuya and Aoi had stopped talking when they saw Kyosuke.

 

Kyoko could only glare at Kyosuke as her anger was building up. Aoi was shocked to see him, while Byakuya felt it was best to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Ah good we are all here,” Makoto said trying to ease some of the tension that was built up. “The reason I’ve called you here today is” he stopped talking, and he looked at Kyosuke. “Hey Munakata can you sit beside Hina, it will save you standing.”

 

Kyosuke looked at him and then Aoi, and she moved over to free up the last spot on the sofa. He made his way to the sofa fully aware that Kyoko eyes were on him.

 

“Right where was I, oh that’s right. I want to reopen Hope’s Peak Academy, and I wanted all of your thoughts on it” he said smiling. Just like that the tension around Kyosuke was gone and was replaced by this bombshell.

 

“Please tell me this a joke,” Byakuya said as he folded his arms. “What is there to joke about Togami” Makoto replied firmly. “Hope’s Peak is a symbol of despair after what Enoshima has done. So, I thought if we could reopen it. We can wash the despair away from the place and give it hope again.”

 

“But Naegi,” Aoi said sadly. “Not many people will want that building open because of it’s past.” “I know that Hina,” he said calmly. “But as long as that building continues to stand as it is now then the image of Enoshima will truly never go away.”

 

“What do you have in mind Naegi?” Kyosuke asked. “Well, I want the school to bring in all types of people. People who have talents and people who don’t. I want them all under one roof. So, it’s no longer us vs them so to speak.”

 

“It’s not a bad idea” Kyosuke replied truthy. “But if that were to happen then we have a case of bullying. People who have talents could pick on people who don’t have talents.”

 

Makoto folded his arms. “I hadn’t thought of that,” he said. “May I ask who would be the headmaster if the school were to reopen” Byakuya asked. “Me” replied Makoto smiled.

 

“You,” Byakuya said raising an eyebrow. “What makes you think that you qualify for the job?” “It’s something I want to do, and Kirigiri fully supports me,” Makoto said looking at his girlfriend.

 

Kyoko returned the look with a glare. ‘ _Yip I’m in trouble_ ’ he thought. “Naegi, the thought of that school being reopen bothers me a lot,” said Kyosuke. “However, if you have more ideas in store and if you’re going to be headmaster then you have my vote.”

 

Kyoko, Byakuya and Aoi were shocked to hear Kyosuke giving Makoto support. “Please don’t get my words mixed up,” Kyosuke said firmly. “Naegi is right in saying that Hope’s Peak is a symbol of despair. I still want despair to be wiped off the face of the Earth, but I want to do it more peacefully. I was wrong in the past my actions were unforgivable, and I want to put things right. If Naegi is in charge, then I believe he will do a good job. So again, he has my vote.”

 

Makoto walked over to Kyosuke and offered him a handshake. Kyosuke shook Makoto hand. “Munakata, thank you,” he said gratefully. “If my project takes off I want you to be on the board.” Kyosuke eyes shot open. “You want me to be on the board?” He said in surprise.

 

Byakuya and Aoi were shocked at Makoto offer. “I won’t allow it,” Kyoko said firmly. “Why not?” Makoto replied. “Kirigiri, I want us all to move on. I don’t care what happened in the past.”

 

“Need I remind you Naegi,” she said. “That Munakata wanted you dead so many times because you saved class 77.” “Kyoko” Makoto replied firmly catching everyone attention. “What did I say to you, I don’t have any bad feelings towards Munakata.”

 

Kyoko looked away in anger. Makoto sighed, and he shook his head. “Kirigiri, you came close to killing me once. Does that mean you have a right to be on the board if Munakata is not allowed on?”

 

As soon as Makoto had finished talking, he realised his words came out wrong. “Kirigiri I didn’t me-.” “Get out of my office right now and don’t come back,” Kyoko said coldly.

 

Makoto looked away, and he shook his head and left the office. The room was met with silence. Kyoko got up from the armchair, and she went over to the window. “Kirigiri, do you want me and Asahina to go?” Byakuya asked.

 

“Yes, if you and her don’t mind” she replied still looking at the window. Byakuya nodded at Aoi, and the pair got up. “Kyoko, Naegi didn’t mean it,” Aoi said sadden by what happened.

 

Kyoko didn’t reply as the pair left the room, leaving just her and Kyosuke. “Kirigiri we need to talk,” he said as he got up and sat on the guest chair at Kyoko desk.

 

“I want to know what happened between the pair of you after I went unconscious,” she said again still looking at the window. Kyosuke sighed, “I called him out after we thought you died. He went to me, and we started to fight, well fight is the wrong word to use. He knew what my NG code was and he used that to trap us in the room. He tried to talk to me, but I kept punching him.”

 

Kyoko turned around, and she was crying. “Then he said something that made me realise that I was wrong and he was right. _If Kirigiri had turned into Despair... and betrayed everyone... If I had to kill her to stop her... No matter what had happened, I'd still have been glad to have met her_. His words reminded me of the good times I had with Yukizome when we were younger, and I broke down in front of him” Kyosuke said as he tried to hold back his tears.

 

Kyoko was stunned that Makoto would say those things about her and she felt even more guilty telling him to leave her office.

 

“I really miss Yukizome, I would do anything to have her back in my life just for one day,” he said as a tear fell down his cheek. “You hate me for the stuff I did to Naegi. I understand, but I have apologised to him, and he has forgiven me.”

 

“Sounds like Makoto alright” she chuckled as she wiped her tears away. “Naegi defeated Enoshima thanks to you and the others. He saved class 77 from me and looked at what happened. They saved the world from Ryota and his brainwashing video. Not bad for a person who has awful luck” he joked.

 

“Makoto is right by the way about why I should be allowed on the board and not you,” she said as she sat on her chair. “We both know he didn’t mean it like that” Kyosuke replied. “I know he didn’t, but he is right. I’m letting my own personal feelings cloud my judgement” she replied.

 

“You think you’re the only one?” Kyosuke shot back. “You don’t want me on the board, then fair enough I won’t go on it. If me being present causes bad vibes, then I will reject his offer.”

 

“No don’t me let stop you from joining,” Kyoko said making eye contact with him. “If Makoto wants you on the board then it his choice, not mine. I was acting selfish and immature.”

 

“You want to protect him I understand that Kirigiri if I was in your shoes and it was Chisa, I would have done the same thing. So, I’m guessing you weren’t crying over what he said but the way you told him to leave the office?”

 

Kyoko could only nod. “I see, are you and him dating?” Kyoko nods again. “Well, I better go and let you two talk it out. Tell him I accept his offer. Goodbye Kirigiri” he said. He got up and left the room leaving Kyoko alone to think.

 

An hour later

 

Makoto was hiding in one of the old supply rooms. He knew nobody came in here, so it was the perfect hiding spot. He was sitting down on the ground with his back leaning against the wall hiding against some boxes with the lights out. He opened his phone and the first thing he was a picture of him and Kyoko smiling. “I might as well delete this photo” he mumbled. “Since seeing how I blew it.”

 

He opened his gallery, and he saw more photos of him and Kyoko, and he began to cry again. Then he heard the door open, and this took him by surprise. He saw Aoi walking in, and he held his breath in and kept still.

 

“Naegi, I know you’re in here I can see the light coming from your phone,” she said. Makoto rolled his eyes and started to breathe again. Aoi turned the lights on and went she around at boxes, she could see tears running down his face, and it made her feel sad.

 

Aoi walked over to him and sat down next to him. “Everybody is looking for you by the way,” she said softly to him. “I want to be left alone if you don’t mind Hina” he replied back coldly.

 

“Do you think I’m going to listen to you Naegi?” Aoi said smiling. He didn’t reply as he went back to looking at his phone. “That’s a nice photo of you and Kyoko,” Aoi said cheerfully trying to bring Makoto mood up.

 

Again, Makoto ignored her, and he pressed a few buttons, and the screen said ‘ _Are you sure you want to delete this photo?’_. “Hey what are you doing?” Aoi said in horror. “I’m deleting photos” he replied emotionless. “I’ve blown it big time; I’ve never see Kyoko that angry since I kept a secret from her back in Hope’s Peak. The way she told me to leave the office I knew at that moment we were finished.”

 

“How can you even say that,” Aoi said in anger. “You haven’t even spoken to her since then, and you think it’s over between you two. Makoto Naegi, get yourself up right now and go to her office NOW” Aoi demanded.

 

“You can’t make me” he replied coldly as his finger lingered over the yes button on his phone. Then he felt a hand slapped across his cheek. “Where is the Makoto Naegi who told us to never give up,” Aoi said in anger. “Because from where I’m sitting I can see a coward.”  

 

‘ _She is right I am a coward’_ he thought. He hit the no button on the photo, and he stood up. “Aoi, thank you for slapping some sense into me. I’m away to talk to Kirigiri wish me luck” he said, and he walked out of the room determined to fix things.

 

Kyoko was still in the office, and she was looking at the phone. She had a message ready to be sent to Makoto. But something was stopping her. Then her phone went off, and it was a message from Aoi. She deletes the message for Makoto and read Aoi one. _“Naegi is coming up to see you. He has been crying; he thinks you and him are over. But I had to slap some sense into him. Please be gentle with him X.”_

Kyoko blew a sigh of relief he has been found. But another thought came to her. Why did he think they were over? Was it the way she asked him to leave the office, most likely given how cold she was at the time.

 

She heard a knock on the door. “Come in” she shouted, the door opened, and Makoto came in. Her heart was beating like crazy, just seeing him. “Kirigiri have you got a second?” “Kirigiri? Are we back to second names now?” She asked.

 

She could tell he was crying just like Aoi said; she had to be careful how she played this. “Makoto, please sit on the sofa we need to talk.” Makoto did as he was told and he on the soda. Kyoko soon joined him, and she took her glove off and placed her hand on his.

 

“Kirigiri I want to-“ Makoto never got a chance to finish as Kyoko kissed him. He used his other hand to cup her cheek. “Do you feel better Makoto?” “Yes,” he whispered.

 

“When Togami texted me to say that you weren’t in the office, I feared the worst,” she said softly. “Not only had I told you to leave the office in a very cold manner. But you went missing I had everyone who liked you to go and search for you.”

 

Makoto began to cry again. “Kirigiri, I’m sorry for making you worry. I just thought I would be better off hidden and out of people roads.” “Can you stop calling me Kirigiri you're making us sound just like we are friends. Hina told me that you thought we were over. I sorry to say but you’re stuck with me for a very long time” she smiled.

 

“Kyoko, I’m sorry” he whispered. She placed her head on his shoulder. “No Makoto, it’s should be me who is saying sorry. I should not have spoken to you the way I did. You made a very good point, and I don’t care if you worded it wrong. I let my own personal feelings for you cloud my judgement. Munakata had accepted your offer to join the board.”

 

“What he has?” Makoto said in surprise. “Yes,” Kyoko said softly. “He told me what happened between you two.” “Oh” Makoto could only say. She took her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

 

“If Kirigiri had turned into Despair... and betrayed everyone... If I had to kill her to stop her... No matter what had happened, I'd still have been glad to have met her.”

 

Makoto eyes widen and realise that was the same thing he said to Kyosuke. “You said last month that you should have been the Ultimate Detective,” Kyoko said smiling. “Well, I should have been the Ultimate Lucky Student. Because when Munakata told me that you said that. I felt very lucky to have you in my life, and it pained me even more that I told you to leave the office and never come back” she said, and she started to cry.

 

Makoto pulled her in for a hug. “Look at us we are both in our early 20’s, and we are crying” he joked. Kyoko started to giggle, and she pulled away. “Makoto, we can move on this?” He started to smile, and it made her heart melt. “Kyoko, I would love to.” He leaned forward and pushed her till she was lying on her back and they kissed.

 

30 minutes later

 

Everything had gone back to normal between the pair. They were lying together on the sofa resting. Makoto arms were wrapped around Kyoko and when they were in this position that when she felt truly safe.

 

“Kyoko, I will be honest with you. The reason I asked Munakata to the meeting is that I want everyone to work together for a better tomorrow” Makoto said. “He has lost his girlfriend and best friend he is all alone.”

 

Kyoko began to smile. “There you go again, thinking about people rather than yourself.” Makoto began to chuckle. “It’s what I do best.” “That is very true, and that is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you,” she said, then she kissed him.

 

The pair heard a knock on the door, and the pair got up quickly with Kyoko putting her glove back on. “Come in” Kyoko shouted. The door opened with Byakuya and Aoi coming into the room.

 

“I see that you two have kissed and made up,” Byakuya said smiling for a few seconds. “Yes, we have, everything is back to normal” Makoto said grinning. “Awesome” Aoi said with a fist pump.

 

Makoto began to chuckle. “The reason you guys are back here. It’s about Hope’s Peak” he said. “I really want to make this work, and I know if we work together we can make the school great again.”

 

“Me and Togami spoke about it when we left this room an hour ago, and we are in,” Aoi said smiling. “Who is going deputy headmaster?” Byakuya asked. “Kyoko” Makoto replied smiling. “You two will be on the board as well.”

 

“Wait if Kyoko is going to be deputy head, then who is going to run this place?” Aoi asked, “I think it will be one of us,” Byakuya said. “It won’t be me” Aoi replied smiling. “Because I want to join Naegi and Kyoko at the school. I can be a swimming teacher or something.”

 

“Well in that case that I will leave this place as well. I need to start rebuilding the Togami empire at some point” Byakuya smirked. “You could be our budget advisor, while you rebuild your company,” Makoto said.

 

Byakuya smirk turned into a smile. “Budget advisor? You have yourself a new employee Naegi.” “Awesome thanks, Togami,” Makoto said cheerfully.

 

Kyoko began to hold Makoto hand. “Well headmaster looks like you have got yourself a board and a few members of staff,” she said smiling at him. “Thank you, everyone, it means a lot,” he said.

 

Byakuya nodded with a small smile, and he left the room. “I’m so happy that you two had a talk,” Aoi said smiling at the pair. “You had me worried there.” The couple began to laugh, and Makoto let go of Kyoko hand and went over to Aoi and hugged her.

 

“Thank you Hina for slapping sense into me,” he said into her ear. She wrapped her arms around him. “I’m your friend Naegi; we have got each other back always.” He pulled back, and he smiled at her. “Yes, always till the end. Hina, please call me Makoto from now on.”

 

“As you wish Makoto, please call me Aoi” she replied smiling. “That goes for you as well Kyoko, we have each other back till the end and call me Aoi.”

 

Kyoko nodded with a smile. “Till the end Aoi.” The former swimmer nodded, and she said her goodbyes and left the office.

 

“Looks like we have a lot of planning to do,” he said smiling at his girlfriend. Kyoko giggled. “That we do” she went over to him, and they kissed. “Hey Kyoko want to head outside for lunch, it’s a nice day,” he said smiling. “It’s a date” she replied with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
